High-Note
High-Note is a proud horse, owned by Cherry Jam. She loves humming along with Cherry. Bio (Being rescued and coming to Berry Bitty City) High-Note ended up lost on a stormy night in the middle of July, the riding academy she originally came from had gone out of business and she went with saddle and reins on her in hopes of being ridden again. She trotted about, lost and worried. Then... she ended up tangled in vines, unable to move. She whined for help the next morning, Strawberry and Cherry heard the whining and gasped, because that noise interrupted their morning walk. "What was that?" Strawberry remarked, then Cherry looked through the bushes and found High-Note tangled in the vines. "Look, Strawberry!" Replied Cherry in a quiet whisper, with a look of surprise on her face. Strawberry walked over and quietly asked if an animal was making the noise. Cherry nodded her head and then pointed to High-Note. Strawberry couldn't believe it. "It's a horse!" Cherry replied. High-Note smiled as she looked at Cherry with delight. Strawberry grabbed some pliers to cut the vines. High-Note whined for a bit and Strawberry felt bad for scaring her. Cherry calmed High-Note down as they helped her down. After Strawberry and Cherry worked together to get her down gently, High-Note was fed a carrot to keep her strength up. The horse neighed happily and jumped in a circle. Then, High-Note told her story (In her own words). Cherry was glad she spoke horse, then she gave sympathy to High-Note. The girls got a vet out with no trouble at all. Cherry explained High-Note's story and the vet gave her a special microchip. Then, Cherry wrote her name on a line on some paper, then she was given the said paper, which was a pet ownership certificate. She started reading it, but then... "Really, me, the owner?" Cherry asked in surprise. "That's right, since this horse is looking for a new home." Replied the vet. Cherry chuckled and she thought it would be fabulous to be her new owner, and she hugged her new horse adding the fact the time she will spend with it would be great. "I bet it will, and to make things even better, she's in good health, she is suitable to be ridden to her new home." the vet told her. Cherry was happy to hear that, she put her feet in the matching stirrup and she was happily sat down on the saddle (Because she remembered learning this from High-Note's former home) High-Note was at her happiest when the vet added that she asked for a special stable to be built. With Cherry riding cheerfully on her back, High-Note galloped happily to her new home in Berry Bitty City. Cherry explained she did bareback riding, and then she explained what bareback riding is to Strawberry. When Strawberry told her friends about High-Note, they were surprised. High-Note became so popular with the Berry Girls, that she had her picture taken with them and she fit in just like that. Friends *Cherry: Her owner. (She felt sympathy when hearing about the academy closing down and of course she knew High-Note from pony days) *Strawberry: She helped High-Note get down from her tangle. Cherry even let Strawberry ride on High-Note so she knows how to ride a horse. *Cinnapup: She became playmates with High-Note, no problem. *Orange: Helped Cherry keep High-Note's strength up with some apples and lettuce. *Pupcake: He and High-Note can run rings around their owners. *Blueberry: She helped High-Note with show-jumping practise. *Huckleberry: High-Note helped him out. He thought High-Note's amazing speed should be entered in a race. Appearance Normal: High-Note is 17 hands (68 inches, 173 cm) high, weighs 500 to 600 kilograms (1,100 to 1,320 lb), her body is the light shade of pink with bits of hot pink on her coat in the shape of musical notes. Her mane and tail match the color of Cherry's hair and her eye color matching Cherry's eye color. Her saddle: High-Note's saddle was considered her best one ever! The saddle matches Cherry's top colors. Reins: The reins are a much brighter shade of pink, little music notes all over it and the metal bit is bright gold. Trivia *High-Note is mostly ridden bareback. *She's frightened by lightning storms and rattlesnakes. *High-Note is quite okay with dogs and cats, so the dogs and Custard are alright with her, and they get a ride for fun. *High-Note whines when she is really freaked out by her two fears, but Cherry can calm her down easily by telling her that she's there for her. *High-Note hums beautifully, like a humming bird. *High-Note mostly munches on carrots, apples and even lettuce. *Her favourite place to gallop about is in a big field. *High-Note is really good at show jumping. *High-Note can jump as high as Cherry's bus. *She can move pretty fast when she gallops, and her hooves can really go up in the air. *Sometimes Cherry rides High-Note with just the saddle. *Sometimes Cherry rides High-Note without her saddle AND her reins *High-Note has never thrown anyone off her, that's because when she was being broken in (Which means trained to ride), she lifted her front legs up high, then brought them back down. Her training was berry easy indeed. *High-Note's favourite place to be stroked, is from the back of the head, all the way across her back. *When Cherry enters High-Note for a race or event, she wins not just the gold trophy when she crosses the finish line, but a medal of good sportsmanship, and a trophy for helping other racers if they needed help. *High-Note is well behaved and has a brave face on when it comes to hot shoeing. *When High-Note trots, she keeps her head up, up, up! *Once, Huckleberry's pup mobile broke down (AGAIN), and he needed a ride to Berry Bitty City, Cherry and High-Note came by and offered a ride, and Cherry showed him how fast High-Note gallops! He was so amazed he took a picture when he got there. High-Note flipped in a loop-de-loop, and Apple taped the moment, Huck loved that moment as well. *High-Note always knows when she has a loose shoe. When she hears a shoe coming loose, she tells Cherry and stops. Gallery High-Note's saddle.png|High-Note's beautiful saddle. High-Note with saddle.png|High-Note, wearing her beautiful saddle. Category:Pets Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Horse Category:Females